Una razón para volver
by Left Lie
Summary: Es 31 de octubre y los buenos espíritus tienen la oportunidad volver a la tierra a ver a sus seres queridos, pero nuestro protagonista siempre rechaza esta oportunidad, ¿con que se encontrara al verse obligado a volver?. /Este one-shot participo en el evento de halloween de la pagina ponta pair love castellano/


**Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor.**

 **Este fanfic participo en el concurso de Halloween de la página y grupo de Facebook: Ponta Pair Love.**

(…)

Una razón para volver.

−Esto es aburrido –pensó el joven ojo dorado mientras observaba a los humanos caminar con extraños disfraces y canastas para pedir dulces.

Hoy 31 de octubre se celebraba "Halloween" o "Noche de brujas", un día en el que los humanos tenían la costumbre disfrazarse con el fin de divertirse y los niños principalmente, de visitar las casas vecinas en busca de golosinas. Por supuesto, los vivos no son los únicos que disfrutaban de esta celebración, quienes ya han fallecido, seres del más allá aún tienen la oportunidad de divertirse.

Una vez al año, durante noche de brujas quienes han perdido la vida pueden regresar a la tierra a dar un paseo y recordar viejos tiempos. Es un pequeño regalo para los buenos espíritus.

− ¿No piensas venir? –le pregunto un joven adulto, quien había llegado el año pasado.

–No me interesa –respondió sin mirarlo.

–No lo entiendo, tienes la oportunidad de regresar, pero nunca la has tomado.

–No me atrae en absoluto, además, nunca sucede algo interesante –se alejó sin escuchar lo que su difunto compañero tenia para decir.

A pesar de haber muerto hace unos años y tener su expediente limpio proporcionándole la oportunidad de hacer una visita al mundo de los vivos, nunca la había tomado. Le resultaba aburrido tener que regresar a ver seres que ya vio en su vida pasada, hechos que ya conoce y actitudes que comprende, sin mencionar que…aun si va, eso solo duraría hasta que terminase el día.

Una oferta bastante tonta a su parecer.

Y aunque eso pensara ya nada cambiaba el hecho de que se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos. Su amigo no había aceptado su decisión de permanecer nuevamente solo mientras los demás se divertían, así que aun en contra de su voluntad lo hizo cruzar el portal que los llevaba de un lugar a otro.

–Estúpido, Momo –se quejaba el joven de aparentes quince años mientras caminaba por el centro de la ciudad.

Aunque su muerte había sido hace unos pocos años, no tenía motivos para visitarlo o algún recuerdo de gran felicidad que lo atrajera a regresar, razón del porque no recordaba con claridad los lugares por los que ahora transitaba.

De hecho, aun no tenía motivos. De no ser por Momoshiro quien lo obligo a venir, él hubiera seguido en el más allá disfrutando de su soledad.

Suspiro una vez más, se dice que por cada suspiro dejas escapar la felicidad, pero ¿de qué sirve retenerla si estás muerto?

–Quizá, podría echar un vistazo a las canchas de tenis –pensó dirigiéndose hacia donde el recordaba existió alguna vez.

En su vida pasada él se sintió muy interesado en este deporte, principalmente por influencia de su padre y el deseo que tenía por superarlo. A pesar de su joven edad poseía un gran talento, tal vez de no haber fallecido habría llegado mucho más lejos.

No era momento para pensar en eso.

Aunque no recordaba muy bien el camino, creía ir en la dirección correcta. El tiempo que paso en ese lugar no debió ser en vano.

Al llegar a su destino se sorprendió al ver que la cancha que alguna vez conoció había cambiado. La malla fue reemplazada, los límites habían sido remarcados y lo que antes era una cancha de tierra fue cambiado por un verde pasto.

Sentía nostalgia y alegría por haber sido capaz de ver el cambio para bien del lugar que durante tanto le provoco felicidad.

Despertó de su burbuja al escuchar el sonido de una pelota rebotar contra el césped. Miro hacia la dirección en que se originaba el ruido encontrándose con una joven castaña que golpeaba la pelota de forma torpe.

–Al parecer llegue tarde –menciono mientras se recostaba bajo un árbol cercano y miraba con curiosidad a la chica. Podía estar a la distancia que deseara y ella no notaria su presencia.

Al estar muerto su presencia se reducía a la de un simple espíritu visitante, imperceptible para los vivos, tan efímero y notable como una pequeña brisa. Ellos no podían verlo o escucharlo, ni siquiera sentirlo a menos de que él lo desease. Y el no deseaba que lo notara.

…Ella era realmente mala.

Había estado observándola durante cerca de media hora y ella con suerte lograba darle a la pelota. No era problema de la raqueta, solo de ella.

–A este paso pasara una hora y ella no lograra hacer un buen saque.

Quizá no debería interferir en la vida de otro, pero le molestaba ver a alguien tan torpe en algo que el amo. Además, necesitaba matar el tiempo.

–Oye –la llamo. – ¿Necesitas ayuda? –pregunto por cortesía antes de arrebatarle la raqueta.

– ¿Eh? –fue lo único que consiguió decir la joven ante la acción.

–Eres muy torpe –comento simulando no notar lo ofendida que se sintió.

− ¿Quién eres? –a pesar de lo segura que intentaba mostrarse, noto fácilmente su timidez y nerviosismo.

−Ryoma.

− ¿Ryoma…? –repitió intentando que terminara la oración.

− ¿Cómo es que no eres capaz de realizar un saque decente? –interrumpió mientras le mostraba la forma correcta de hacerlo, distrayéndola de la pregunta que no planeaba responder.

Se presentó por simple educación, no tenía intenciones de hacerle conocer el nombre de Ryoma Echizen. El haberse mostrado ante ella con su antigua y verdadera apariencia era lo máximo que ella o cualquier otro recibiría.

−Eso fue impresionante –escucho a su espalda encontrándose con la mirada fascinada de la joven quien al ser consciente de lo que dijo se sintió avergonzada.

Hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba esas palabras o presenciaba esa mirada de emoción. Sabía que en el pasado había sido testigo de estas manifestaciones hacia su persona una gran cantidad de veces, como también que estas lo llenaban de orgullo, pero en el momento en que deja de importar el no respirar te das cuenta de quien lo decía de verdad y quien solamente quería agradar.

−Gracias –respondió inconscientemente sorprendiendo a ambos. Él se sintió avergonzado, al estar recordando emociones pasadas se descuidó y termino expresando lo agradecido que se sentía por hacerle revivir la alegría de sentirse admirado por ser bueno en algo. –Pero en vez de estar ahí parada deberías practicar más.

−S-si practico. –intento replicar.

−Pues no lo parece –comento para molestar a la chica. − ¿Qué esperas? Ven aquí –llamo sorprendiéndola.

Cuando se encontró a su lado el volvió a lanzar intentando hacerlo lentamente para que ella viese la forma correcta de hacerlo. Le dio el espacio para que lo intentara, pero volvió a fallar. Volvió a enseñarle, explicando la forma correcta, en que debía concentrarse y en que no.

Esa chica era muy torpe, le explico muchas veces y ella continuaba fallando, pero si tenía que atribuirle un factor positivo seria su perseverancia, aunque se equivocaba seguía intentándolo una y otra vez. Quizás fue por eso que en el momento en que consiguió hacerlo sin errores de por medio, mostro una emoción difícil de describir solo con palabras. A pesar de haberse conocido hace solo unas horas lo abrazo agradeciéndole, su expresión al notar sus acciones era inolvidable al igual que el rojo de su rostro.

Sintió una calidez en su interior ante la muestra de afecto, pero la atribuyo a que se había abstenido de cualquier relación amistosa o fraternal desde el día de su muerte por lo que el volver a sentir el calor de una persona era como un sueño. Sueño que solo duraría hasta media noche.

Siguieron practicando, aunque ella había conseguido realizar bien un saque, aun fallaba en lo demás. El drive y revés eran aun algo que necesitaban practicar. O más bien, que le debía enseñar.

La obstinación podía ser confundida con perseverancia y de hecho creyó haberlas confundido al ver que aunque se hacía tarde ella seguía intentando hasta que le saliese perfecto. Era una chica bastante torpe, pero le agradaba su torpeza.

−Mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki –menciono minutos después que terminaran la práctica.

Ambos se encontraban sentado uno junto al otro en el césped, habían decidido descansar antes de regresar a casa.

−Mucho gusto –intento responder cordial.

−Es raro que se aparezcan personas por aquí –menciono sorprendiéndolo.

− ¿Por qué? –aunque el recordaba el lugar un poco solitario, no significaba que fuese desierto.

−Aunque el tenis sea un deporte popular, este lugar esta algo escondido, su ubicación no es la mejor y aunque fue remodelada, muchos aun la recuerdan como la vieja cancha repleta de tierra.

Era una lástima que fuese así, que cuando conseguías un cambio sobre algo que necesitabas, tú lo ignores.

−Por eso, me sentí muy feliz cuando vi que alguien más conocía este lugar –la sonrisa radiante que le dedicaba le provocaba deseos de volver más seguido a este lugar que tantos recuerdos le había proporcionado, pero sabía que era imposible.

Ya era algo tarde y decidió acompañarla a casa, ella era muy torpe por lo que podría accidentarse en el camino. Mientras se dirigían a su vivienda noto los adornos típicos de día de brujas, los niños disfrazados y los adultos cuidándolos. Todos se veían felices.

−Gracias por acompañarme.

−No hay problema. –respondió dispuesto a irse, siendo detenido por una mano que lo sujetaba.

− ¿Nos vemos mañana en el mismo lugar? –a pesar de lo avergonzada que se sentía se mostraba decidida.

−…Por supuesto. –Era mentira, pero no era capaz de decirle que no la volvería a ver. —Soy Ryoma Echizen.

Cuando ella entro él se sintió listo para irse. Comenzó a vagar por las calles, viendo a quienes transitaban, tanto personas como fantasmas. En su recorrido se encontró a Momoshiro quien seguía a una pareja adulta.

−Seguramente son sus padres.

Momoshiro estaba utilizando estas pocas horas para pasar tiempo con alguien querido.

−Creando recuerdos para soportar hasta el próximo año.

Luego de pensar en esta frase inmediatamente apareció en su mente el rostro de la castaña. No tenía tiempo para estarse preguntando qué le sucedía, debía aprovecharlo.

Su forma de aprovechar el tiempo nunca fue el de admirar a una persona, pero en este situación era lo único que podía hacer y de hecho eso hacía, admirar a la castaña durmiente que había robado su atención durante muchas horas.

Se sorprendió al notar cuán rápido podía transcurrir el tiempo cuando te centrabas en una persona. Cuando menos lo noto ya estaba pronto a ser media noche.

Se acercó a la chica y le acaricio la mejilla, no sabía de donde había salido ese gesto, pero sintió la necesidad de repetirlo. Tampoco sabía del impulso que tuvo de besar su frente, un gesto protector que no pensó dedicárselo a una desconocida, pero que no dudaba volver a hacer.

Ya habiéndose despedido estaba listo para irse cuando escucho como ella murmuraba: −Ryoma.

No era posible que lo hubiese sentido, él no se había materializado, ni siquiera había permitido que ella escuchase sus pasos, entonces ¿Cómo supo que era él?

Sonrió para sí mismo.

Ella era una chica muy torpe, extremadamente torpe. Aun así…

−Sería interesante volver el próximo año.

 **Fin.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
